


Here

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 22. “I think you need to relax.”
Kudos: 2





	Here

“I think you need to relax.” Y/N goes to interrupt, but her therapist holds her hand up. “You’re running off fumes right now. Getting three hours of sleep every night, no matter what. Cleaning the house, teaching, grocery shopping, making sure everything is in order with him. You need to relax.” She pauses, “You don’t talk much about Colson. You tell me that you help with him everything when he’s home, and then take care of the house when he’s not home but that’s it. I don’t know if your relationship with him is just professional or if it’s more.”  
Y/N sighs, looking at her hands in her lap. “Colson is the reason I’m here in Cali. I’ve been friends with him as long as I’ve been friends with everyone else in the group. While I was in college we didn’t talk to much, none of us really did, but when I graduated, I got offered a teaching job here in California. I took it and we all reconnected. He let me stay with him, until I got on my feet and ever since then, I’ve just taken care of things around his house.”

“Does taking care of his house stress you out?”  
Y/N hesitates, “Yeah. I mean I have my own place and then on top of teaching close to two hundred kids, and then taking care of his place, it stresses me out.”  
Her therapist smiles at her, “Then stop doing it. You’re here because of your stress and your suppose to be avoiding stress as much as you can that isn’t job related. You have to remember that this is a health thing, not a, I’m choosing to be a bad friend if I don’t do this thing.”  
She nods, “Thank you.”  
“Just doing my job.”


End file.
